Niles
Niles (ゼロ, Zero in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Nohr Route and the third route. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in the Japanese version. Profile Originally a thief, Niles became a soldier serving Prince Leo. If he achieves an S-Support with a female character, he will have a daughter named Éponine, Kanna if he marries the female avatar and Shigure if he marries Azura. If he achieves an S-Support with a male Avatar, it's mentioned that they adopt children in the epilogue. His supports with Arthur show that his parents disappeared when he was young, and he found a supposed family with a gang of thieves that planned to rob a mansion. Before the events of Fates, Niles and the gang attempted a heist on the Nohrian palace, and although it was successful they were caught and the gang used him as a decoy to escape. Niles met Leo after he was left behind and was hired by him because he liked his attitude. Niles' eyepatch apparently covers a completely empty eye socket. The skinship quotes with the Avatar have him explain that he lost his eye as a child, at the hands of another criminal. His birthday is April 22. Personality Niles is very sadistic and enjoys to watch others suffer, and can be easily agitated. This is shown with his supports with Arthur, as when he asks him why a wanted man is serving Leo, he threatens to kill him. As Niles was a thief before serving Leo, he knows much about the criminal mind, such as how they will enter and what they're after; as an example, when he learns that Mozu has lost a jade jewel that means a lot to her, he "pulls strings" with other criminals and finds it for her. Niles' supports with Camilla and Azura explain the origin of his sadism. He tells both women that such tendencies come from the huge bitterness he holds over his past, in which he was completely destitute whereas others enjoyed lavish styles without deserving them. Therefore, he likes to see others suffer as a way to get back at them. Still, with his bitterness there's also a lot of pain and sadness: his skinship quotes with an Avatar he's married to have him claim that he really does not take abandonment well, and suffers from severe nightmares associated with his past as a thief. He also seems to have somewhat of a "dirty" mind, as he shows in his supports and in his skinship. Many of his dialogues can be seen as having double entendres, especially of a sexual nature. This is seen pretty clearly in his supports with Camilla, and in his talks with Effie she complains that his words are dirty enough to rub off on Elise. His birthday is April 22.Out of everyone in the army, he enjoys looking at the moon the most. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 8 - Maiden of the Ice Village= |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flame= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 18 - Prince Leo of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |45% |25% |50% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |40% |35% |45% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Adventurer |50% |45% |20% |45% |65% |40% |30% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Bow Knight Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Both Genders) *Felicia *Effie *Elise *Camilla *Charlotte *Selena *Beruka *Nyx *Azura *Mozu *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Oboro (Revelation only) Other Supports ' *Éponine *Leo *Odin *Arthur *Subaki (Revelation only) *Kanna (Male) - If Niles is his father *Shigure - If Niles is his father Class Sets 'Standard Sets |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Trivia *Niles shares his Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, with Lon'qu and Validar. *Niles is the only male unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Male Avatar. **Niles and Rhajat are the first units in the series to achieve S-Support with the same gender. However S-Supports were only just introduced one game back, in Awakening. *Niles placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Niles placed 8th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream, he was tied for the spot with Ryoma. Gallery Cipher Zero.jpg|Niles as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Zero confession.jpg|Niles' confession scene. Zeroavatar.png|Niles' official Twitter icon Zero Model.png|Niles' in-game model FEF Zero My Room Model.png|Niles' model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters